User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here.Before I go ahead and create my nation and actually start writing the national page and such, I just want to ask you if my idea would be okay. It heavily involves the Union of Everett in its history. Here's a summary of what it would be about. The Republic of Libertia is a small nation located in the region of Liverpool Land in Greenland. In late 2007 a billionaire Everetti (not sure of his name yet) began a website against the 4-year-old Union of Everett. In 2007 and 2008, he called President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer a "dictator", denounced the Religious Security Act as "awful", called the censorship of the Saw series "North Korea-style censorship" and said that the outlawing of the Westboro Baptist Church was a "huge blow to free speech in this country." He set up a petition to the Everetti government which received thousands of signatures. In 2009 he urged signers to join a mailing list. He sent out letters detailing a plan to immigrate to Greenland and start a new nation. In later letters sent in May of 2009, he said he had bought a cruise ship for $1.7 billion dollars and gave directions to where it would take off from. To pay the expenses, he joined with two other Everetti billionaires with the same vision. In June of 2009 Greenland granted a part of Liverpool Land for the Republic of Libertia, as long as any indigenous people living in the area were still governed by Greenland. In July of 2009 the ship, called Mayflower II set sail legally, with about 1,000 people aboard, from the Union of Everett to Greenland, with supplies aboard to build temporary dwellings and other buildings. About a week later it landed in Greenland despite close encouters with icebergs. They declared independence and built the capital city, Frihed, using cheap materials. They elected a president (I'm going to iron out the details later) who still governs the area. So, here are my questions. *Could this be accurate? For example, I don't know how the immigration laws to leave the Union of Everett work or if the things the billionaire complained about actually happened yet in 2007 and 2008. *How would the government of the Union of Everett respond? Would they grant them permission to leave the country? *Is this country acceptable, i.e. once I get the national page and such done will you accept it to Future World? Thanks for reading through all of this. I just don't want to create the pages and then there be a problem. Hope it's okay! Fendue 20:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Alaska Would you be willing to hold elections in Alaska to see if they would be willing to rejoin the United States? They were the last stand of the American republic. -Sunkist- 06:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat chat dun seem to be workin kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 18:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC)